Miraculous One Shots
by fanfictioniswhat
Summary: pretty much Covering all of the love square. Adrienette (Adrien/Marinette), Ladynoir (Ladybug/Chat Noir), Marichat (Marinette/Chat Noir), Ladrien (Ladybug/Adrien). Maybe DJWIFI (Nino/Alya).
1. Chapter 1

notes: ok so this is only one shots. this will be updated once a week, because of my other story. if you have any story suggestions, ill take them in and try to create a one shot out of it, and ill add your username into it to acknoledge you guys. here goes nothing.

ok so this story was suggested by my friend Nikketa. so give some credit to her. hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

Ladybug and Chat Noir had just finnished saving Paris once again from a from a new akuma called Wicked.

Mayor. bourgeois walked up to them and spoke " there is a grand ball in New Castle, Australia. i'd like for you to attend? "

" well im not so su- " Ladybug was cut off bye Chat rudely.

" we'd love to attend the ball! " said Chat Noir.

" great! meet me at the bourgeois hotel at 5 pm sharp! " commanded the Mayor.

" great, now i have to find a excuse to leave!thanks Chat " Ladybug sarcastically said.

" your very much welcome! " beamed Chat, proud of himself. Then heading off home.

' transition to arriving in New Castle '

" Miss. Ladybug, Mr. Chat Noir, your room. " said the room attendent.

" wow! This room is amazing. " gushed Ladybug.

" yeah, it is. i wish we could stay here. " Said Chat. " wait, we have nothing to wear! "

" calm, down kitty, i can fix that... Lucky charm! " Ladybug yelled.

A black and green tuxedo, and a red and black polka dott dress fell down.

" ah! here you go. " Ladybug handed Chat the tux. " i'll be in the bathroom. " Meet you in 10. " finnished Ladybug.

' 20 minutes later, in the ball room '

" hello Chat, Ladybug. It's nice to see you here. And can i just say you both look amzing! " said Mayor Bourgeois.

They walked to the dance floor. " dance M' Lady? " asked Chat.

" ok... " she said as he grabbed her hand.

They started dancing the waltz together.

" New Castle is a beautiful place! " said Ladybug.

" yeah , we should move here? " suggested Chat.

" what! i-i-i cant, well i mean i could but... " trailed off Ladybug.

" well..? " asked Chat Noir.

" oh what the hell? lets stay here then! " Ladybug yelled.

They danced the night away, cause they knew that in the morning they'ed be flying back to Paris, to pack their stuff again! And moving to New Castle.

' the end '

Notes:  
this turned out better than i thought! ok see you next chapter.  



	2. Chapter 2

NOTES:

ok so the reason i havn't updated ANYTHING in like forever is because my laptop charger broke, so i couldn't do anything on my laptop till it was fixed. This story was another idea from a friend at school name Nikketa. She has good ideas. I just changed her idea slightly.

Im sorry that they are short, but i write most of my stuff in school on paper. 'Cause for some reason i can find time to think of one-shots in school, but i can't even be bothered to post anything when i can. But i do promise to update as much as i can in both my storys.

Thanks to all those people who shared there oppinion of my story, i do apprechiate the feedback. i've also noticed that someone who i have been reading they're storys commented... im one of those people who would flip out over that... well who did flip out over it.

But please if you have any one-shot ideas, please dm me so i can hear them. please follow, love, 'ya know all the other stuff you do. Please check out my other storie ( Suspicious Puns )  
Ok enough talk, lets get into it shall we!

Sad Goodbyes

Ladybug and Chat Noir revealed themselves to eachother over five years ago when they were still just teens in highschool. Back then they didnt have a care in the world. Just saving the world side by side. But that was then and this is now. Now they are adults and have humanly responsibilities, like evryone other human.

Marinette recently applied to a job in New York. Unfortunately, but at the same time fortunately, they excepted.

Adrien is unable to go because of his job here in Parris.

The night before her leaving Marinette cried herself to sleep. Adrien must have heard her sobs, because he came through the door and laid down beside her.

They held eachother all night long, not once going to sleep. Silently thinking about the future that lay ahead of them.

The next day was no better for the two, as they walked to the airport hand in hand. Not wanting to take a taxi because that meant less time they had before their fairwells.

They talked about their time saving paris, they talked about their reactions to their reveal of identities. How happy they were to know that the one they were slowly falling for, just so happened to be the one they had already fell for. They laughed about the look on Chloes face when they announced their newfound relationship. Alya was the most supprised, knowing Marinette all to well. Lets just say Marinette and Adrien were not left a day without questions asked about the two for a whole month. It would have been longer if Marinette hadn't of bribed Alya to shut up.

When they got there the two shared a passionate kiss and a long loving embrace. Marinette pulled away sighing in the process, she had not long after started to cry, so did he.

Adrien watched as she walked up the steps to the plane. Reaching the door, Her lips moved into a farmilliar set of words. He watched as she mouthed the words " I love you Adrien Agreste " with a sad smile she was gone.

NOTES:

ok so after 30 minutes and a saw back, we have this sad peice of writing. I hope you enjoyed it. I didn't. It was too sad and heart breaking to type, but i did it.

I've got a cool idea!

Its a Miraculous Ladybug story, only with an added OC character. A quick preview of her.

miraculous: the white fox civillian name: superhero name: i.c.e powers: weather powers ( more ice kinda powers tho )  
special power: hail storm 


End file.
